


MMOM 20 - On Three

by beren



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Jrock, Jrock RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde is stuck at the recording studio and has to call Gackt to cancel their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 20 - On Three

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta

**Title:** MMOM 20 - On Three  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Jrock RPS  
 **Pairing:** Hyde/Gackt  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, phone sex  
 **Summary:** Hyde is stuck at the recording studio and has to call Gackt to cancel their date.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta  
 **Word count:** 1,967  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Hyde crept out of the studio as quietly as he could; they had been recording all day and Tetsu was keeping them all night, because they hadn't quite found the sound their leader wanted. Tetsu could be a right little warlord when he wanted to be, but, since Hyde knew he was just as bad when recording his solo stuff, he wasn't about to say anything to Tetsu's face. The main problem was that he was supposed to have been going out with Gackt that evening with the promise of hot, passionate sex and now he had to phone and cancel.

The way Tetsu was, they weren't going to get a proper break for hours; not even Ken's whining about cigarettes was going to help, because smoking breaks were being dealt out with military timing and regimen. Ken could smoke and play at the same time and had done so on many, many occasions, but Tetsu seemed to be feeling very pissy, because anything but music had been banned from the studio. Tetsu had given them five minutes, no more, to drink, smoke and do whatever else they might need to do before returning to work, which was why Hyde was sneaking off to somewhere quiet.

He speed dialled Gackt's number and waited for his lover to pick up.

"Moshi, moshi, Hyde-chan," Gackt greeted in cheerful tones almost straight away.

"Gatchan," Hyde replied, delighted to hear his friend and lover's voice, even if it was over the phone, "I am very sorry, but I will not be able to make our date tonight. Tetchan has us locked in the studio and no amount of pleading is going to make him see sense. I expect to be still here at breakfast tomorrow."

"Ah," Gackt replied, in a tone that for anyone else would have been completely neutral, but to Hyde meant that his lover was rather disappointed.

"I will make it up to you tomorrow if you are free," Hyde said quickly.

He was supposed to have been going to a party with the rest of the band, but after one of Tetsu's almost psychotic recording episodes none of them would be going near it.

"I believe that can be arranged," Gackt said, sounding a little brighter, "we do not have a chance to see each other often enough."

"Tell me about it," Hyde replied, glad that they had settled that so easily. "I was so looking forward to tonight."

"As was I," Gackt replied, "and now I will have to sit in the dark alone and watch old PVs to keep myself company."

Hyde laughed; Gackt really wasn't that overdramatic, but his lover was very good at pretending to be.

"And I will be stuck in a studio with a mental bassist while suffering the worse case of blue balls known to man," Hyde countered in kind.

Which may have also been a little over dramatic, but wasn't that far from the truth.

"You have a small problem then, Hyde-chan?" Gackt asked in an almost innocent tone.

"Firstly, it's not small," Hyde replied just to maintain his male pride, "and secondly, yes I've been hard every time I've thought about tonight all day and now I can't do anything about it."

"My poor, Hyde-chan," Gackt replied, voice having dropped a few levels, and it slowly dawned on Hyde that Gackt was now using his bedroom voice, "that is just not fair."

Those tones always went straight to Hyde's cock and he felt himself becoming hard almost instantly. Embarrassing erections had been something he had thought he'd left behind with being a teenager until he'd started seeing Gackt. Gackt just did something to him, reached right into him and flicked his switch to on, on and more on, no matter the time or place.

"I hope you don't plan to hang up now," he said, as all plans of sneaking back to the studio quickly left him; "because I'm in rather an awkward position."

"I would never abandon you," Gackt replied, still in that incredible sexy voice, "and I cannot leave you in such a predicament when it is clearly my fault."

Sometimes Hyde loved Gackt, other times he wanted to worship at his lover's feet. Phone sex was not something he had expected this time, but it was something they were both very good at, since they spent a lot of their time to each other on the phone when on different continents. Hyde would have been perfectly happy to admit that he was obsessed with Gackt had he been able to tell anyone.

"Oh god, Gatchan," he said, leaning back against the wall and rubbing his hand over the bulge in his trousers, "you know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course, Hyde-chan," Gackt replied, tone very warm as well as very sexy, "which is why I could not possibly leave you as you are. It would be a crime not to satisfy you, My Love."

Hyde thought he might have melted at that and been instantly reformed again with an even greater ache in his groin.

"I was about to step into the shower when you called, Hyde-kun," Gackt told him in that dark velvety voice, "and I am standing here naked and hard for you."

The mental image was so clear in his head that for a moment Hyde considered trying to reach out and touch. He had every inch of Gackt's body committed to memory and, with his lover in his head, he stroked his erection through his clothes and gave a small breathy moan.

"That is just how I like to hear you," Gackt told him in that wonderfully mellow, sexy tone; "I want you to come undone for me. Touch yourself for me, Hyde-chan, let me hear what you sound like when you think of me."

It was difficult to undo his trousers with only one hand, but Hyde managed it very quickly, dipping his hand into his underwear and wrapping his fingers around his cock as fast as humanly possible. He moaned again as his dick throbbed in response and sent the most wonderful sensation through his crotch.

"Gatchan, I could go right now, just imagining you," he said, enjoying every moment of this little game.

"I can hear it in your tone," Gackt replied, sounding pleased, "but you won't come yet, Hyde-chan, not until I tell you."

Just that idea made Hyde whine in the back of his throat and push his underwear down to get a better grip on his cock. When Gackt was commanding, it sent messages to every erogenous zone in his body. Most of his friends knew him as something of a control freak, but with Gackt he sometimes liked to give that up.

"Not until you tell me," he whispered, fisting himself, but knowing he was not the one dictating this even though it was his fingers on his cock.

"Stroke yourself slowly for me, Hyde-chan," Gackt told him in tones that could have made him come on the spot, "and let me listen to you moan while I run my hand over my aching cock."

That was one request Hyde had no trouble complying with, since the very idea made him groan and pant and make all sorts of interesting noises that he was very glad he did not have to explain to anyone else. Passion was one of the things that underlay their relationship and he could feel that passion now. They were connected by an invisible microwave signal, but it was as if they were in the same room.

"Harder, Hyde-kun," Gackt urged him on and he couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to.

The rest of the band could have found him and he still wouldn't have taken any notice. In his mind he was with Gackt and when he was with Gackt, Gackt had all of his attention. He moaned wantonly; he was so close.

"Are you ready, My Love?" Gackt's voice was low and commanding. "I want you to come for me when I count to three."

Hyde moaned again low in his throat; one day Gackt was going to kill him.

"Do you understand, my Hyde-chan?"

"Yes," he groaned back, fist moving rapidly on his body.

"On three, Hyde-chan," Gackt told him and he could feel himself so close to the edge.

"One."

Gackt's voice always had the most incredible power over him and Hyde knew his body was teetering on the knife edge of orgasm.

"Two."

The slow count was driving him insane. The pressure in his balls was almost unbearable and yet he was well aware that his body would respond to Gackt's timetable.

"Three."

It was like connecting him to the mains; he bucked into his hand, shooting his seed all over his fist with Gackt's name on his lips. His whole body was alight with pleasure and release and the phone stayed glued to his ear more by reflex than planning. No one else had ever made him come like that even while he was actually in their presence and Gackt was definitely the only person who could make him lose control in such a spectacular manner over the phone.

Slowly he slid down the wall, breathing hard and trying to rediscover sensible thought.

"Gatchan, you're amazing," he said eventually, just sitting on the floor and doing his best to make his breathing come under control; "and I promise I will pay you back tomorrow evening."

"Of that I have no doubt, Hyde-chan," Gackt replied, tone warm and completely normal; "you are a very fair person."

As ever, Hyde was staggered by Gackt's control; to go from smouldering sexy voice to normal like that was quite incredible, but then he had meant what he said.

"I love you," was all he could think to say.

"And I you," Gackt replied and he could hear the smile in his lover's voice, "but I'm afraid I must go now. Belle is waiting for her food and has been very patient with us while we have been on the phone."

"I thought you said you were about to take a shower?" Hyde replied as his brain decided to kick start at possibly the wrong moment.

"I lied," Gackt told him in such a way that it made him giggle.

He was sure Gackt was going to turn him into a teenage school girl at some point.

"Then I owe you even more," he replied; "thank you, Gatchan, I will see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it, Hyde-chan," his lover replied; "until then."

"Bye," Hyde said and pulled the phone away from his ear.

He wasn't sure he could walk yet, so he decided to sit there for a little while to recover.

====

Hyde all but bounced back into the studio; he was now raring to go. He was of course ten minutes late because it had taken him that long to put himself back together, but he really didn't care.

"Hyde-kun, what have you been doing?" Tetsu said, glaring at him in only the way Tetsu could when in his current mood. "We have been waiting for you."

"Having phone sex," Hyde said in a completely unrepentant tone, "it was very satisfying."

Ken and Yuki both looked incredibly amused by that answer and Tetsu didn't appear to know what to say to it. It was clear that Tetsu didn't know if he was serious or not, which was just the way Hyde liked their group leader.

"Are we going to start then?" he asked in a perfectly innocent tone, as he took his place at the microphone.

Tetsu really did look perplexed, so he smiled sweetly at his friend; that made Tetsu frown darkly.

"On three," Tetsu said and Hyde almost died laughing.

**The End**


End file.
